Daggers Versus Swords
by KimicThranduilion
Summary: Legolas challenges his Adar to a duel, keen to show off his skill in handling his daggers. Thranduil accepts. One shot based off a prompt to celebrate my birthday. Thranduil, Legolas. Disclaimer: They belong to Tolkien.


**Prompt:** My dagger against your sword is not a fair fight. I'll be gentle

 **Rating:** G

 **Setting:** Pre BOtFA

 **Characters:** Legolas, Thranduil

 **Summary:** Legolas gets a little over confident; Thranduil knocks him down a peg

 _++ So it's my birthday today (yay!) and I thought I'd write a wee ficlet to celebrate me now being older than 25 but less than 30. Hope you all enjoy and as ever drop me a one liner and let me know what you think :) ++_

"My daggers against your sword is not a fair fight. I'll try to be gentle."

Thranduil merely quirked an eyebrow at his cocky offspring, took up his start position and drew his twin swords. He smiled, "You forget _ion-nin_ that I have _two_ swords at my disposal."

Legolas grinned, "It matters not _Adar_ my daggers will still reign supreme."

"You brag too much _ion-nin_ ; I am King in this realm and as such the only one who will reign supreme over anything will be me. En garde!"

With that small warning Thranduil launched himself at his son both swords raised and began his onslaught. He used both swords to his advantage, attacking Legolas from both his left and right in a merciless onslaught. He would not go easy on his son he decided as he continued to press Legolas further back; it had been a while since Thranduil had gotten a real good workout and he fully intended to go all out in this session. He wanted to get his blood pumping, his adrenalin flowing and more than that he wanted to see what Legolas could offer.

How far had his son come? Could he really hold his own? Or was his bragging just the foolish confidence of the young?

So far Thranduil had the upper hand – he'd pushed Legolas right back to the very edge of their sparring circle and all his son had been able to do thus far was block. Legolas had yet to even try to land a blow. Not that Thranduil was worried of course – the length of his swords kept him well out of the range of Legolas' daggers.

Twas the main reason he preferred his twin swords over any other type of blade. Like most wood elves he preferred the two handed fighting style when it came to blades – indeed he could wield his own daggers in a very wicked manner. However he had always disliked how up close and personal the fighting got when using daggers. One became prone to being scratched and nicked more easily by their opponent. Also a lot of force had to be put into the fight in order to maximise the effect of the short blades which made the fighting style more choppy and wild. It was far too ungraceful for Thranduil's own personal taste but he had mastered it all the same; after all it was still far better than hefting around the great, ungainly swords the Noldor were oh so fond of.

So the Elven King (or Prince as he had been back then) continued to use twin daggers even though he had often pondered how he could better them. Then one day the idea had hit him. He had gone eagerly to both his _Adar_ Oropher and the realms best smith Angrenor with the idea and his designs for it. Both _ellyn_ had agreed on the ingenuity of Thranduil's concept and Oropher had given his son the go ahead to have the blades forged – the very same twin swords he fought with now.

The fact that there were two of the blades allowed Thranduil to stick to the two handed fighting style he loved whilst their length kept him out of easy reach of his opponents. He'd had the blades specially made so that though they were as long as the Noldor broad swords they were far thinner and lighter. As such Thranduil was able to adapt his fighting style slightly and use broader, sweeping attacks that remained just as deadly as when he fought with daggers. It was all a lot smoother, certainly more graceful and Thranduil had never looked back.

Twin swords were now widely used throughout his Kingdom but none surpassed Thranduil in their use. In fact there were very few indeed who could best the elven King in any form of blade work.

It was a fact Thranduil felt sure he was about to prove to his son as he landed yet another forceful blow that Legolas had to scramble to block. It was a fact the elven King was rather proud of; but truly he'd hoped for Legolas to put up a bit more of a fight against him.

Thranduil had hardly finished the thought before he found himself having to leap away in order to avoid a surprise attack from Legolas who had lunged for a spot under the elven King's raised arms. Legolas was not far behind and showed his speed and quick reflexes as he used Thranduil's momentary shock to push his advantage. The metallic sound of blades crashing together rang loud around the private sparring ground and it was Legolas' turn to push his _Adar_ back with quick, choppy movements and clever flicks of his wrists.

Thranduil brought both blades up and together in a cross to block a blow that would definitely have caught him before he was forced to leap backwards once again as Legolas thrust his left dagger under his arms and toward his stomach. Thranduil cursed himself for falling for the same trick twice, yet he could not help but smile as his son let loose another barrage of blows at him. Thranduil blocked, but he'd been pushed right to the edge of their sparring circle and he felt pride well up in him at the fact that Legolas had managed to gain so much ground on him.

Thranduil feinted then blocked another blow – Legolas had more than gained ground – the fight was currently in his favour. Thranduil smiled at that and allowed his son a few more moments to revel in getting one up on his _Adar._

Then he struck. For though Legolas was quick and nimble he had yet to master the footwork and a few of the more complicated moves that could turn a sword fight on its head.

It took the elven King only five well executed manoeuvres to have Legolas on the back foot once more. He quickly parried the quick little counter move Legolas pulled and then went in for the final blow.

Thranduil struck out hard with both blades aimed at his son's exposed right side. At the last minute as Legolas jumped to block and shield his exposed side Thranduil pulled his left blade away in a sweeping arch and landed it neatly and gently on his sons' left thigh. Legolas' eyes went wide before he gave a grin and bowed to his _Adar_ conceding the victory.

The Prince straightened, "That was a very sneaky move there at the end _Adar_ , you are swift indeed to change the direction of your blade right at the very last moment like that. You _must_ teach me."

Legolas immediately and eagerly assumed the ready position once more and Thranduil had to shake his head at his son's enthusiasm.

"Surely you do not mean for me to teach you right this minute _ion-nin_?"

"But _Adaaaar…_ "

Thranduil laughed and sheathed his blades, "Do not whine Legolas, you left elfling-hood behind you long ago. Besides tis your footwork that you need to focus on more at the moment."

"My footwork?" Legolas looked puzzled.

The King beamed at him, "Yes – tis the one flaw I could find in your fighting style. You see the more of your sole that touches the ground the better grounded you are and the greater the strength you can put behind your attacks. Do not worry I shall teach you all about it _and_ show you that move."

Legolas' eyes lit up but Thranduil was quick to dampen his enthusiasm, "But not now, we've done enough for today." Thranduil turned to walk back toward the palace. "Come _ion-nin_ let us go to the salt baths. I shall have Galion send us up some wine and cheese. We've earned it, don't you agree?"

The King smiled contentedly as Legolas rushed to catch up to him and he paid half a mind as his son gabbled excitedly beside him.

Thranduil was really proud of Legolas. His son had certainly pushed him; actually given him a workout and it was a testament as to how strong Legolas had become. Legolas was truly a fine warrior and Thranduil knew now he had absolutely nothing to worry about whenever his son went away on patrol – not that that would stop him of course. Twas a father's duty to worry just as it was a father's duty to mock his son.

"So _ion-nin_ ," Thranduil interrupted his son mid-flow, "what was all that about your daggers being better than my swords? Hmm?"

Legolas said nothing but rushed on ahead muttering about annoying _Adars,_ red to the very points of his ears.

Thranduil just laughed.

 **END.**

Ion-nin – My Son

Adar – Father

Ellyn – Male Elves

 **A/N: So the last of my little one off 'specials'. Sorry to any who are frustrated at me – the main muses just won't play ball when I have too many little plot bunnies in my head so I had to get rid of them first. I'll get back to writing my main fics now – worry not**


End file.
